Shotgun
by Babydaddy1001
Summary: Set 10 years later after Carly left for Italy and Sam left for Hollywood, not only is the trio stronger than ever but it's also a very special day: Freddie's getting married! It had almost everything to be a perfect day but nobody could guess that the one missing element would cause this type of tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

"Freddie!" Carly shouts, as Sam kicks the main door down. "Freddie!" Sam shouts, entering the living room, while Carly goes to his old room, which is filled with stuff from kindergarten to high school.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mrs. Benson enters her son's old room to see Carly there. "You have some explaining to do! This isn't high school anymore, you can't just come in my house whenever you want!" She shouts.

"Mrs. Benson!" Sam exclaims, making her turn around, scared.

"You too?" She asks, frightened.

"We don't know where Freddie is. We've looked everywhere, we checked his apartment, the TV studio and the Groovie Smoothie. This was the last place on our list." Sam says, nervous.

"You don't know where my Freddie is? Do you think there's something wrong?" Mrs. Benson starts panicking.

"He's supposed to get married in one hour and he's nowhere to be found." Carly shouts and, suddenly, Mrs. Benson is smiling.

"Maybe he decided not to commit the atrocity of marrying that… That…"

"Guy? Mrs. Benson, Freddie and Noah have been together for ten years. Freddie is so happy with him. Why can't you be happy with your son? And, if not with him, at least be happy for him." Carly says to a decided Mrs. Benson.

"Just find my son please." She pleads.

"As you wish." Carly says, leaving the room and, consequently, the house.

"I honestly hope you reconsider not going." Sam says, before following Carly. Mrs. Benson is left alone in her son's old room.

"That…That…That Grinch! Freddie is missing and she only cares about who he is marrying." Carly says as she enters her apartment, throwing her bag on the couch.

"I know it sucks but we have to focus on finding the little nerd." Sam says, sitting next to Carly's bag.

"Little nerd?" They hear a voice coming from the stairs. "I guess that beats most of your nicknames for me." Freddie fully comes down the stairs.

"Where were you? We've been trying to find you for about an hour! You're supposed to be at the church." Carly shouts at him, but Sam takes it a bit too far by punching him on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" A loud squeal is heard.

"That's for worrying everyone. Now, explain yourself." Sam says.

"Okay. So, I was on my way to the church…"

"Hold on, let me get some ham." Sam interrupts, running towards to the fridge.

"Continue." Carly says.

"As I was saying, I was on my way to the church when I got a call from the network. Our show got renewed for a seventh season." Freddie explains.

"Freddie that's amazing! But it still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"I just needed to come here, because of how it all started. When you went to Italy and you moved in with that crazy red hair chick…"

"Did you guys knew she actually has her hair brown now? Such a showoff." Sam interrupts. "Continue." She says, devouring ham.

"I stayed here. And, at first it was hard and weird not being with you every day, but the weirdest part was that we didn't have ICarly to do. I didn't realize how attached I was to the show and how much I actually loved to produce it. It was so freaking weird. And then, one day I heard Noah's voice. And that was it. That was when, not only I had my best idea but when I met the love of my life. That day, February 9th 2016, was when my life started to make sense. After that, I talked to him, we hit it off and everything just kind of unraveled."

 **February 9** **th** **, 2016**

 _I hate you, I love you  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to, but can't put  
Nobody else above you_

Freddie became paralyzed the moment he witnessed the boy's voice. Sneaking into the school theatre, the vision of the clearly heartbroken boy putting something he never saw in that school before, which was pure and raw emotion.

 _I miss you when I can't sleep  
Or right after coffee  
Or right when I can't eat  
I miss you in my front seat_

Freddie was stunned. The nameless boy was stunning.

 _If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit  
I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit  
I type a text but then I never mind that shit  
I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_

 _You ever wonder what we could have been?  
You said you wouldn't and you fucking did  
Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix  
Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_

"Damn!" Was the only word going through his mind. "How can someone be this talented?" He thought. Freddie grabbed his camera and started to record the boy.

 _I wanna fly  
I wanna drive  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know_

Suddenly he changes from "I hate you, I love you" to "Can't be tamed", playing the piano giving this song a weird but amazing twist.

 _I can't be tamed_

The nameless boy stops the performance just in time for Freddie to get up from his hiding spot and turns off the camera.

"Hey." Freddie says.

"Hey." The nameless boy says. "You're Freddie from ICarly."

"Yes. And you are?"

"Noah. Can you tell me why were you filming me?"

"I heard your voice and, I don't know, I got a little bit…"

"Paralyzed?" Noah finished Freddie's sentence. "Yeah that usually happens when you fall for someone."

"You think I'm falling in love with you?" Freddie asks, grinning.

"No. I just said that it's how it usually happens. You become paralyzed every time you see the person you love. It's beautiful."

"Look, I've been wanting to go back to producing and you're good. Let me produce you." Freddie says, grinning.

"You think you'll convince me with that sexy grin of yours?" Noah says, smiling.

"You think my grin's sexy?" Freddie asks with a cocky smile.

"Yes. Meet me tomorrow after school at the Groovy Smoothie and we'll talk." Noah says and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't get attached." With that sentence he left the auditorium, leaving Freddie wonder what the hell had just happened.

 **Present day**

"You liked that kiss. And he did too." Carly says, giggling.

"I think their actual first kiss the day after was better, am I right or am I right?" Sam says, poking Freddie.

"Yes, you're right." Freddie says.

"I still can't believe you're getting married, you grew so much." Carly says hugging Freddie.

"I knew you wouldn't find a girl that could ever put up with you." Sam says, laughing.

"Thank God he didn't…" Noah says, walking inside. "Or else I wouldn't be marrying him." He kisses Freddie and both of them let out a shy smile afterwards. "Now, can we go get married? Please?"

"Yes." Freddie says and the four of them leave the loft only to stand in front of Mrs. Benson.

"Hey mom." Freddie says shyly.

"You're really going to do it? Freddie this is wrong, boys marry girls, not boys." She says, trying to persuade him.

"Shut up." Noah blurts out.

"Excuse me?"

"For the last ten years I've been harassed by you, you've insulted me, slapped me, tried to put me in a mental institution for being bisexual and for loving your son. You've hired men and women to try to seduce me, you've tried to get girls for your son when you knew he was with me. Thank God you're not coming to the wedding because after everything you did to me, to your son, the way you only appeared in his life to claim how much of a fucking worthless piece of shit I am, you deserve to rot in hell!"

"Noah, calm down." Freddie grabs his hand.

"I love you to death, that's why I let you invite her to the wedding but I'm so relieved she's not coming because in our wedding there should only be people who support us and your mom doesn't support us today, she didn't support us for the last ten years and she sure as hell won't support us in the future."

"I don't want her to go either. This wedding is to celebrate our love and people who don't want to are not going to be there." They kiss right in front of Mrs. Benson, receiving an angry and disgusted look. "Let's go."

 **Wedding ceremony**

 **10 minutes until ceremony starts, Noah's room**

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Noah asks the people near him as he drinks a glass of water.

"Yes." His dad says.

"Of course." Noah's younger sister says.

"Are you having doubts?" Bailey asks. Bailey was Noah's best friend, best man and one of the 4 main actors of their show.

"No, you know how much I love Freddie."

 **Freddie's room**

"This is going to be it!" Freddie says, excited as Sam and Carly do his tie.

"Our little nerd's getting married." Carly laughs.

"How am I getting married before you guys?" Freddie asks, grinning.

"Still haven't found the one." Carly says.

"Don't need that crap in my life." Sam says, coldly.

 **Wedding starts in 5…4… 3…2…**

 _When did you know  
You're heart is mine  
You told the tale  
So many times  
There's nothing better  
We've got to do  
With all these miles to get to where we're going to_

Noah walks down with Bailey and Natalie, his 17-year-old sister, as he winks at Christina Aguilera, a good friend of his who offered to sing at his wedding.

 _It's a hard road honey  
And there ain't nobody I'd rather be next to  
It's a rough ride baby but we're gonna make it together  
Me and you  
When you're tired, I'll grab the wheel  
And you take over when I'm done  
Love is taking turns  
Riding shotgun_

His little sister kisses him on the cheek and hugs him with the happiest smile on Earth, leaving him at the altar and standing by Bailey.

 _When did you know_  
 _Tell me again_  
 _My heart was yours_  
 _When you walked in_  
 _You made a vow_  
 _To hold it deep_  
 _And you kept your promise to me all these years_

Freddie walks down the aisle with Sam and Carly, both on one arm. Freddie sends a smile to Christina and mouths a "thank you" to her.

 _It's a hard road honey_  
 _And there ain't nobody I'd rather be next to_  
 _It's a rough ride baby but we're gonna make it together_  
 _Me and you_  
 _When you're tired, I'll grab the wheel_  
 _And you take over when I'm done_  
 _Love is taking turns_  
 _Riding shotgun_

Sam and Carly let go of Freddie and take a turn at hugging him before taking a spot next to him.

 _It's you and me_  
 _Against the world_  
 _You are my man_  
 _And I'm your boy_

 _And when we're old_  
 _I'll take your hand_  
 _And ask you then when did you know tell me again_

"Thank you." She says and blows out a kiss at Noah and Freddie, grinning ear to ear.

The ceremony starts and Chris, also one of the main actors of their show who had gotten a license online to officiate the wedding, started talking about Noah and Freddie.

"We are here gathered today to unite Noah Potter Adams and Fredward Eugene Benson in holy matrimony. These two men are two of the best men I've ever met. They saved me when I needed saving and I could not be happier that they are finally getting married. Let's hear Freddie's votes." Chris says.

"Thanks Chris. Hum… I had a whole speech planned out but 2 minutes before I came out here I forgot everything I had to say because I caught a glimpse of you before we entered and I was speechless. Baby, you don't know how much you mean to me. You are the light that keeps me going. I want to have everything with you, I want to build a family with you, I promise to do everything in my power to keep you happy. I'll watch Grey's Anatomy with you, I'll listen to Lauren Alaina with you, I'll be your knight in shining armour just like I know you'll be mine."

"Just like you'll hear Lauren Alaina with me, I'll hear Ella Henderson with you. In all seriousness, I do believe our relationship works because we trust each other and we're not scared to be playful and keep things alive…"

"No!" A scream is heard from the entrance door. "I won't allow it!" Mrs. Benson enters the ceremony.

"Mom are you kidding me?" Freddie shouts.

"You're not getting married to a man…" She pulls a gun out of her purse. "You're my baby boy Freddie, not his."

"Mrs. Benson, please calm…" Noah starts the sentence but the gunshot interrupts him. Mrs. Benson had fired the gun and hit Noah right on the chest.

"Noah!" Freddie immediately starts to panic and holds Noah's head. "Someone call 911." He shouts. "Stay with me baby, please stay with me."

"I love you." Noah says as he closes his eyes.

"How could you do this?" Freddie shouts as his mom, who has a terrified look on her eyes.

"I'm not sorry…" She says and uses the gun for a second time, now shooting Carly who was calling 911.


	2. Chapter 2

"Freddie, babe, I'm fine seriously. I've been in this hospital for more than a month." Noah says, as he gets up from the hospital bed.

"And you'll stay for another month until you are really cleared."

"I've been cleared for three days now. I can go." Noah says.

"Fine." Freddie says, turning back.

"Hey!" Noah grabs his arm. "I love that you are so worried, you are an amazing person and the best boyfriend I could ask for. But I am ready to leave this fucking hospital and turn you into the best husband that anybody could ask for. Can we please leave?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Do you, Fredward Eugene Benson take Noah Potter Adams as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes." Freddie answers with a huge smile.

"And do you Noah Pott..."

"Oh fuck yes." Noah says, pulling Freddie into a kiss.

"Woooohoooooo!" The screams are heard around the building, as Natalie and Carly throw roses and Sam opens the champagne all over them.

"I'm so happy right now." Freddie says.

"Me too baby, me too." Noah pulls Freddie in for another kiss.


End file.
